


It Only Took One Night

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, I actually am sorry on this one, I didn't plan for deaths when i started writing, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yandere, Yandere Iwaizumi, it was just supposed to be cheating angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Summary: Kageyama was left waiting for Oikawa, only to receive a call from Iwaizumi. The night would be an eventful one after all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	It Only Took One Night

He sat there under the stars waiting for Oikawa. It wasn't the first time they met here, and it wasn't the first time Oikawa had kept him waiting.

As the minutes ticked by, he knew something was different about tonight. It was the longest his boyfriend had ever made him wait. Sure he had bothered to wait for Oikawa for an hour once before but it was nearing the third hour this time. Kageyama sighed. 'I guess tonight decided it after all.'

He turned to make his way home when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket expecting to see Oikawa's name but was surprised to see Iwaizumi's instead. His hand began to shake as he answered the call. It was rarely good news when Iwaizumi called.

"Hello..."

"Kageyama." Kageyama stayed quiet, but he was sure Iwaizumi had heard him gulp at the way his name was said. "There was an accident-"

"Which hospital?" The words were barely a whisper, but they still managed to cut his sempai off with ease. When Imaizumi didn't answer immediately, Kageyama spoke again. "Iwa-san, I need to know. I don't care how bad it was. I need to see him."

His sempai sighed. "It's more complicated than that... He's- the accident didn't just... Kageyama, I'm so sorry..."

The sob that Kageyama had been holding back finally escaped him. He dropped to his knees. The phone bounced on the ground as it fell from Kageyama's hand. Covering his face with both hands, sobs continued to fall from his lips.

Iwaizumi could hear the sobs. He knew how much the two meant to each other. It tore the older male apart to hear someone who meant so much to him cry over his best friend. The male had hated hearing that the two had gotten together. But when he saw how happy the two were, he figured the ache in his heart was bearable as long as he was happy. But as time passed, he noticed the relationship start to wobble. His friend and Kageyama began to argue more. Oikawa had started focusing less on his boyfriend and more on the girls doting on him every waking minute.

"Kageyama... Kageyama, I need you to breathe and listen to me." The words had barely reached Kageyama's ears, but they reached him none-the-less. The tone wasn't what he was used to from his sempai. It was a tone he hadn't heard since he and Oikawa got together.

He sniffled a few more times and wiped at his tears before picking up the phone again. "Okay..." A slight hiccup trailing after the word.

"I'm gonna meet up with you, okay? So you won't be alone. Is that okay?"

Kageyama could feel relief settle into his body at the suggestion. "That *sniffle* That sounds nice."

"Wanna meet me at my place or yours?"

Kageyama took no time to answer. "Yours please." He knew if it was his place all he would want to do is cry. At least at his sempai's, he could be more easily distracted. At least, that was his hope.

He quickly hung up and began making his way thereupon confirmation from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi, however, looked at his phone with a small smile as the call ended. He was already back home from visiting Oikawa and had showered and changed clothes. All he needed now was for Kageyama to show up.

Within thirty minutes, there was a knock on Iwaizumi's front door. Kageyama came in cautiously and removed his shoes. His head was down, and his grip on his bag's strap was so tight his knuckles were a pale white.

Iwaizumi pulled Kageyama into a hug. Kageyama gripped onto his sempai as if it was the only lifeline left for him. After ten minutes, Kageyama managed to calm down enough for them to move from the door.

"Let's go to my room." Kageyama nodded and followed Iwaizumi into the back to a room that wasn't much different from his own. Iwaizumi guided Kageyama over to the bed to sit. "Give me your bag and your jacket. I'll put them over by the door." It wasn't a question, so Kageyama didn't try to argue. Frankly, he didn't know if he could argue even if he tried.

For around two hours they sat and talked. Iwaizumi attempting to distract Kageyama from the pain, and Kageyama successfully being distracted. He had become so distracted that a laugh had even erupted from his throat. Iwaizumi had decided he didn't want to wait any longer once he saw the joy on the younger male's face.

With haste, he leaned forward kissing Kageyama. Kageyama stiffened but couldn't react. Iwaizumi took it as a sigh and parted Kageyama's lips with his tongue. This seemed to awaken Kageyama. He shoved Iwaizumi away and quickly stood up in shock. 

His lips could only open and close like a fish as Iwaizumi frowned at him. The older male stood up with a laugh. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He gave a smile that seemed so comforting, but this time Kageyama couldn't react to it the way he usually would. "Let me show you something as an apology." Iwaizumi grabbed his jacket but froze at Kageyama's words.

"I think it would be better if I just went home..."

Iwaizumi sighed. "I was just gonna show you what Oikawa wanted to show you tonight. I know it's probably the last thing you wanna do right now, but I feel like it's the only way I can apologize properly..." When he turned to look at Kageyama, his eyes held their own sadness.

Kageyama was surprised at how deep the pain seemed to run. He had forgotten that he hadn't been the only one to lose someone that night. He gave Iwaizumi a soft tentative look. "Okay. Sure, let's go."

They soon were walking to the woods and Kageyama was feeling very nervous. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't feel safe. Perhaps it was the fact they were in the woods at night, or maybe the fact he wasn't with Oikawa, but whatever it was... It made him beyond nervous.

Soon they reached a clearing and his sempai stopped him. "This is it." Kageyama looked up before looking around. The stars were bright and gave enough light to see the objects around him thankfully. As he looked around, he saw something laying on the ground...

As he inched closer, features slowly became recognizable to him... "Oikawa..." His voice was trembling as the word left his lips. He spun around to find Iwaizumi directly behind him. His eyes widened as a sharp object penetrated his stomach. "Why?" It was his last word and he knew it but he still wanted to know before he was fully gone.

"Because if I can't have you... Then no one can." With those parting words, the knife was wrenched out. And slammed in again before allowing his body to fall on top of his beloved boyfriends.

Iwaizumi left without issue and arrived back at his house cleaning himself and changing clothes once again before sleeping. 

Sometime over the next week, the news reported the discovery of the two bodies in the woods. Attempts to find the killer went on for months before the case went cold. To this day, no one knows what really happened that night except for one…


End file.
